thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Hunger Game
Chapter one: The reaping An interdimisional race has discovered humans. They are angery with them for killing innocennt life. The prince and princess voulonteared to see just how evil they were. Hello this is a friend of Serpent king, he is busey writing a book and gave me rights to continu to do this story so I hope I live up to your expextations Jace's P.O.V Me and my sister, Diana, arrived at the outskirts of District One. Getting in without getting caught was easy. We knew that the humans have something called "The Reaping," to choose a tribute to the Hunger Games, which is why we arrived an hour before they started. Are job was simple, get in to the Hunger Games, see how they work, and tell them to Dad, the king, so he could choose out their fate. We could save a few humans, at least who ever seemed worthy to live with us. I chose to do this because I'd help dad make a choose a fate for evil. But my sister wanted to do something because she was bored. We got to the reaping A mintue before they started. They called on for someone named, Natthew or somthing and I said "I vounlenter!" "Exelent, now what in your name?" The lady who calls out the names said. "Jace, Jace Kronons." I replied. No else vounlentered. They called out the girl tribute. And Diana vounlentered. We're not done yet, this was just the first part. Soon there will never be another Hunger Games because they're will be no Pamem or whatever they call the Nation. Chapter two: training Diana's P.O.V the train ride was boring so you don't want to know about it Trust me, after what they made us wear and how they deceied it. I'm gonna make sure that the entire Captiol with it's hilarious fashions will be completly destroyed! The only thing that I thought was gonna be fun was the Games. They said not to show what we were good at until the private sessions. But everyone knows these the rules and we were trained in survival and combat. In fact we know five thousand ways to kill with my little finger, ten thousand with my hands, and fifty thousand with every wepon you can think of. We did what we were Good at. I did artchery and Jace did sword play. I remebered that they did do private lessons soon. When they came to do the private lessons I saw that they didn't clean up what my brother destroyed. the pratice dummy that they had for sword play and what held it up where destroyed. I did the archery I hit the moving targets no matter how fast they made them move. In fact they gave us a perfect 12 each. Now all I needed to do was get the interveiw and get on with the game. Chapter 3: The game part 1 ﻿Jace's P.O.V Today the games started today. They inserted the trakers in us. It almost desabled the eletrical discuse which hid our tails and fangs. I had the comuncator to ask dad for backup or, Harputa, Feral, and Siren, dad's reilplod generals to make some "changes". We all got on our metal circules which we were supposed to stand on for sixtiy seconds before the land mines explode. Singial ran through the stage and the humans ran like hell. me and Diana walked off with the mines explodeing. giving us that added our coolness factor up a noch. Then we ran and got our wepons a sword for me and a bow with 50 arrows for Diana. Then we ran toward a water source which was close by. The bad thing was that today is the full moon, when our species becomes more wolf and we lose control, it would completly blow our cover. we made camp near a lake and made an allanice with the boy and girl from disrtict four, and the boy from disrtict five. Luckily, Harputa told us through the communicator that they had gone for commersals for an hour. So we told our alies about the truth. "Whoa, are you both crazy!" boy from disrtict five said, Damen i think was his name. "Want proof?" Diana asked. Then she truned off her discuse, revaling her light brown wolf tail. "Enough proof to me." The girl from disrtict four said, her name was Andrania. "30 mintues left," Said Harputa. "Yeah, but why come in the hunger games?" The boy form district four, Bobby was his name. "Our dad wanted us to save as many humans as possible from the game." Diana said. "Ten mintues left." Harputa said. Diana turned her disguse on so she looked human again. "Act like this talk never happened. we don't want the Gamemakers killing us." I said. Diana's P.O.V. Sorry if i'm taking this back to Captiol, but their was this really cute boy there. Only problem was that he was an Avox, basicly a slave. The day before The game he came in the room. "I know your histroy," I said, surprizing him. "You where unfairly trailed for a crime that you didn't commite, killing a wealthy man." He said something with his hands, but he was like an open book so I could tell what he was thinking. "Your cute, so I guess I'll show you a little secret." then I turned off the disguse. "I'll come back for you, but I don't expect you to tell anyone." I said sarcaticly. Then a cannon shot shocked me out of my daydream. "Looks like they got one," Damen said. "Where was the death? it can't be to far from here." Jace said. * * * It took a few mintues but we got there where a few humans where making a camp. "Ha! That was too easy! The look on her face was great!" Laughed a tall muscular boy about seventeen. "Of course it amuses you Jack, you are from the lengendary Reaper family." Said a girl about sixteen. The full moon was out and the sun was sininking lower and lower. "By the way, heres a gift!" Then he pulled out a dagger and killed her. "Ha! The fool! You'd thick she'd know better than to join a member of my family." It was getting daker now, but my brother was getting a little crankey, like dad and me, he can't stand a lose of life. Then he did the stupidest thing anyone of our race could do. "Hey ugly!" He shouted as he moved toward him. "Moron! you dare challage a Reaper!" Then he pulled a curved sword and charage him. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Serpentking Category:Fan fictions